In a long term evolution (LTE) system, a user equipment (UE) needs to feed back downlink channel quality information obtained by performing measurement to a base station. The channel quality information includes a channel quality indicator (CQI), a precoding matrix indicator (PMI) and a rank indication (RI). The channel quality information is also referred to as uplink control signaling (UCI).
In a method for transmitting the channel quality information in the prior art, uplink scheduling bandwidth allocated by the base station for the UCI is usually a value within a fixed range. Thus, the UE can transmit the UCI only through the fixed range bandwidth, and scheduling bandwidth cannot be adaptively allocated for the UCI according to the number of bits of the UCI. When the number of the bits of the UCI exceeds the scheduling bandwidth allocated for the UCI, the allocated resources are inadequate for transmission of the UCI, thus, transmission performance cannot be satisfied.